


Good As Gold ~ Lance Tucker Oneshots

by Meracles



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, One Night Stand, Passionate Sex, lance being a douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles
Summary: One shots of the god of gymnastics, giving his gold.
Relationships: Lance Tucker x reader
Kudos: 4





	Good As Gold ~ Lance Tucker Oneshots

You turn round to the voice to the side of you as you’re holding the tumbler of whiskey in your hands, an eyebrow arching at the smug look he gives you.

“Pardon me?” you say, your head cocking the side as if to dare him to say it again, to which he did, leaning closer.

“Are you trying to turn me on, or are you really just that oblivious?” 

You shake your head a little. Lance Tucker. Who you affectionately call Fucker Tucker, because that’s all he does with you. He fucks around, gives you flirty jibes all the time when he comes by the local bar. Always dressed in his sports gear that shows off his physique in the most attractive way you couldn’t help but admire his forearms that lean on the bar top. 

“What makes you think I’m trying to, turn you on?” your voice is just a little too incredulous that it gives away the effect this man has on you. And he doesn’t let it go, the smirk creeping across his face as his eyes travel over your form, his tongue swiping at his bottom lip.

“C’mon, we’ve danced around this week after week-” he leans back in his chair, fingers toying with the empty shot glass on the side. “You check me out, I check you out. You wear those real tight pants that they’re just, they must be impossible to get off. But I really wanna try.” he teases, making you flush pink in the cheeks at the thought.

You did feel slightly called out - because he was right. You’re both creatures of habit and turned up at the bar routinely on a Thursday. So you did find yourself dressing a little more to impress. Your hair was always a little more tousled, even if you had nowhere to go. But you didn’t go overboard - a tighter t-shirt than usual, your favourite pair of jeans the hugged your ass perfectly. And clearly they worked their magic on Lance too.

He’d noticed your flush and gave a soft chuckle, nodding to the bartender for two more tequilas and sliding one in front of you.

“So whatdya say sweetheart?”

You check out the gold liquid in the shot glass, giving him a look through your lashes as your lips curl at the side into a smile.

It turns outs Lance was pretty skilled in getting into your pants. When your back hit the hotel bed with a thud, hot kisses between breaths as his hands tug the button and zipper down, tugging them down your legs with a roughness and desperation all you could do was wriggle to help him out. Your feet getting caught as he growled in annoyance, yanking them so hard you drag across the bed closer to him as they get tossed off, finally freeing you. His shirt is the next thing to go, pulled from the back of his neck and dragged over his head, your eyes casting downwards to the medal tattoo adorned on his toned stomach as he continues to strip before your eyes, his pants and briefs swiftly pulled down. His hands were firm on your thighs as you strip the top half of your body, fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs as he lifts your hips, your panties leaving you bare.

Lance growls in his throat as he looks you over and he guides you to his gold - his cock standing proud from his body, one hand taking hold of his length, swiping it across your folds and drawing out a moan from your lips, giving him permission to push into you, filling you up as he draws you close, hooking your legs round his hips as it starts to pump his hips back and forth, taking you for his own.

Turns out you were trying to turn him on.


End file.
